Métaphores et Métamorphoses
by Kimunixchan
Summary: Un petit recueil sur Shaman King, sur son univers ou votre version. Un recueil de textes, de pensées, de mots à partager, à grignoter, à décortiquer, sous l'égide de termes aléatoires. Pas de sujet, pas de contrainte, juste un mot : pour faire naître une idée et peut-être un texte, de près ou de loin. Un fourre-tout sur Shaman King monumental, en fait.
1. Les Idées solubles (Hao Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur :** L'écriture nous manquait, à Gaianee et moi. Et même si nous continuions, chacune de notre coté, dans un univers différent, revenir vers Shaman King nous semblait presque évident. Ça me manquait d'écrire sur ce manga, tout comme ça me manquait d'écrire avec elle à ce sujet, depuis le temps. Quoi de mieux, pour reprendre tout en douceur, plutôt que de flooder avec nos fictions respectives, un petit recueil de textes, de pensées, de mots à partager, à grignoter, à décortiquer. Nous revagabonderons, dans ces pages, dans un univers qui nous a bercé et inspiré. Un petit retour discret, mais nécessaire, au travers de mots aléatoires. Pas de sujet, pas de contrainte, juste un mot : pour faire naître une idée et peut-être un texte, de près ou de loin.

Nous avons eu l'immense surprise de voir que Himdall se joignait à notre défi (et si vous voulez d'ailleurs en faire partie, faites hein, on vous lira avec grand plaisir !

Je vous invite à aller lire la version de Gaianee dans son _**Cabinet de Curiosités.**_

Ainsi que celle d'Himdall dans son texte _**Longtemps, je me suis levé de bonne heure.**_

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King est l'œuvre de Hiroyuki Takei. Ces quelques lignes ne sont que l'expression d'une fan envers un univers qui l'a toujours fasciné.

 **Rating :** En théorie, tout devrait être lisible par tous. Si un texte venait à dépasser les convenances, je le signalerai.

* * *

 **Mot 1 :** Coussin

 **Titre :** _Les Idées solubles_ (Hao Asakura)

Quand je pense qu'avant, c'étaient des terres dorées. Un Olympe inatteignable qui stimulait chaque esprit curieux, qui convoquait l'imagination de tous. Avant, les arbres se dressaient là, la cime haute, et se tournaient vers le palais du Roi. Beaucoup en avaient rêvé, mais peu l'avaient réellement vu. Etait-il en verre ? En cristal ? En diamant ? Les rideaux, les tentures, les coussins étaient-ils brodés avec de vrais fils d'or ? D'autres disaient que sa richesse n'était pas dans ses matériaux. L'on racontait que le Roi vivait parmi la Nature, que son domaine se situait dans un entre-deux imperceptible, un espace-temps qu'aucun mortel n'aurait pu transcender. Entre la première et la dernière brise du jour, entre le dernier rayon de l'automne et les premiers flocons hivernaux.

Tous avaient raison. Son royaume était insensible. Inatteignable. Son palais dominait autrefois un idéal de nature, un paradis royal. Mais à mesure que le Roi tombait en déchéance, son domaine s'était terni.

Aujourd'hui, je les regarde, sa demeure et lui. Son palais est vide, froid. Il n'est ni en verre, ni en cristal, ni en diamant. Son cœur n'est qu'une glace pâle et distante. L'atrium se délabre, le boudoir s'efface, le bureau fond, le salon se nécrose. Les fenêtres sont opaques, les rideaux s'effilent et déchirent le sol. Le Roi est assis et fixe la cheminée éteinte. Une apparition fantasmagorique le glacerait presque, mais cela fait longtemps qu'il a perdu la raison. Un chat squelettique s'étire, ses articulations résistent et cèdent dans un claquement sourd. Il disparaît derrière la porte. Son coussin garde encore l'empreinte de ce spectre. Hao le touche, il tombe en cendres.

L'âge d'or s'est éteint, tout comme sa raison. Le Roi est seul dans sa prison d'idées. Le Roi est maudit et personne ne viendra à son secours. Il a refusé toute aide il y a bien longtemps.

Yoh l'avait prévenu, pourtant.


	2. Le Ballon (YohAnna)

**Note de l'auteur :** L'écriture nous manquait, à Gaianee et moi. Et même si nous continuions, chacune de notre coté, dans un univers différent, revenir vers Shaman King nous semblait presque évident. Ça me manquait d'écrire sur ce manga, tout comme ça me manquait d'écrire avec elle à ce sujet, depuis le temps. Quoi de mieux, pour reprendre tout en douceur, plutôt que de flooder avec nos fictions respectives, un petit recueil de textes, de pensées, de mots à partager, à grignoter, à décortiquer. Nous revagabonderons, dans ces pages, dans un univers qui nous a bercé et inspiré. Un petit retour discret, mais nécessaire, au travers de mots aléatoires. Pas de sujet, pas de contrainte, juste un mot : pour faire naître une idée et peut-être un texte, de près ou de loin.

Nous avons eu l'immense surprise de voir que Himdall se joignait à notre défi (et si vous voulez d'ailleurs en faire partie, faites hein, on vous lira avec grand plaisir !

Je vous invite à aller lire la version de Gaianee dans son _**Cabinet de Curiosités.**_

Ainsi que celle d'Himdall dans son texte _**Longtemps, je me suis levé de bonne heure.**_

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King est l'œuvre de Hiroyuki Takei. Ces quelques lignes ne sont que l'expression d'une fan envers un univers qui l'a toujours fasciné.

 **Rating :** En théorie, tout devrait être lisible par tous. Si un texte venait à dépasser les convenances, je le signalerai.

* * *

 **Mot 2 :** Ballon

Yoh était déçu. Anna ne s'amusait pas. Pourtant, il avait trouvé l'idée plutôt bonne. Habituellement, quand il y venait avec Manta, cette sortie était la promesse d'une bonne soirée. Sa jeune fiancée était particulièrement déçue depuis leur retour du Shaman Fight et l'Asakura avait voulu changer leur quotidien étouffant en l'amenant à la fête foraine. Il s'était rappelé la magie de leur première rencontre lors cette fameuse nouvelle année – quoiqu'un peu « agité » dirons-nous – et il avait espéré en recréer une. La musique, les cotillons, les barbes à papa, le bonheur, les plaisirs du jeu, du divertissement entre amis ou en famille.

Mais, c'était un échec cuisant.

Rien ne semblait intéresser Anna, qui se contentait d'évoluer tranquillement entre les différents étals. Aucun forain ne parvenait à l'attirer. Aucun tour de magie, manège ou jeu quelconque. Yoh savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'exprimer son amusement à coups d'immenses sourires ou d'éclats de rire. Mais il ne voyait rien dans le regard impassible de sa fiancée depuis le début de la soirée. Il se contentait de manger ses churros, un peu dépité, en marchant à ses côtés. Il avait tout expérimenté, même la pêche aux canards !

Alors qu'il ruminait sa défaite, il aperçut soudainement ce qui semblait être « sa dernière carte ». Une « micro-attraction » qu'il n'avait pas essayée. Il prit machinalement la main d'Anna et la tira sur le côté. Il ignora les protestations de sa fiancée et régla son achat à l'abri de son regard critique. Il s'affaira dans son coin un moment avec sa petite trouvaille et se retourna, tout sourire.

« J'ai vu ça une fois dans un film et j'ai toujours voulu essayé ! rit Yoh en lui tendant son œuvre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? hasarda Anna, sceptique.

\- Bah, c'est un chat !

\- Ah. »

Pour la première fois, le visage de la médium changea. Bon, ce n'était pas encore une expression enjouée, mais c'était déjà mieux qu'un masque impassible. Elle semblait à la fois surprise et désolée pour son compagnon. Il tenait fièrement, tel un trophée, un ballon long et informe, modelé en une chimère quadrupède non identifiable.

« Pauvre idiot, ça ressemble à tout, sauf à un chat ! lanca-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur, laisse-moi faire ! »

Anna s'empara de l'objet qui, sous l'action de ses gestes, couinait. Elle s'appliqua à la tâche un moment et, sans rien dire, laissa le ballon faire son effet.

« Ah, oui … C'est vrai que c'est mieux … » bafouilla-t-il, embarrassé.

Elle rit.

C'était peut-être tout ce qu'elle voulait, en fin de compte. Partager simplement quelque chose. Et ce ballon était un bon début.


	3. Ma Chère Maman (Hao Asakura)

**Note de l'auteur :** L'écriture nous manquait, à Gaianee et moi. Et même si nous continuions, chacune de notre coté, dans un univers différent, revenir vers Shaman King nous semblait presque évident. Ça me manquait d'écrire sur ce manga, tout comme ça me manquait d'écrire avec elle à ce sujet, depuis le temps. Quoi de mieux, pour reprendre tout en douceur, plutôt que de flooder avec nos fictions respectives, un petit recueil de textes, de pensées, de mots à partager, à grignoter, à décortiquer. Nous revagabonderons, dans ces pages, dans un univers qui nous a bercé et inspiré. Un petit retour discret, mais nécessaire, au travers de mots aléatoires. Pas de sujet, pas de contrainte, juste un mot : pour faire naître une idée et peut-être un texte, de près ou de loin.

Nous avons eu l'immense surprise de voir que Himdall se joignait à notre défi (et si vous voulez d'ailleurs en faire partie, faites hein, on vous lira avec grand plaisir !

Je vous invite à aller lire la version de Gaianee dans son _**Cabinet de Curiosités.**_

Ainsi que celle d'Himdall dans son texte _**Longtemps, je me suis levé de bonne heure.**_

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King est l'œuvre de Hiroyuki Takei. Ces quelques lignes ne sont que l'expression d'une fan envers un univers qui l'a toujours fasciné.

 **Rating :** En théorie, tout devrait être lisible par tous. Si un texte venait à dépasser les convenances, je le signalerai.

* * *

 **Mot 3 :** Genèse

 _À ma Maman_

L'enfant ne saisissait pas l'importance de ces moments. Non, bien sûr que non. C'était même anodin pour lui. Il y prenait évidemment goût, il ne faisait pas ça parce que ça lui déplaisait. Il venait chercher son affection parce que c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Son contact, sa main dans ses cheveux, son sourire fier, ses éclats de rire. Il pouvait la regarder coudre pendant des heures à la lumière du feu alors qu'il était censé dormir depuis longtemps. Il l'observait, du haut de son petit étage rien qu'à lui, et languissait que le jour revienne. « Demain est un autre jour » disait-elle. Les tâches quotidiennes reprendraient alors, avec son lot de petits bonheurs simples. Ils vivaient leur vie minuscule, l'un avec l'autre. Lui qui était si jeune, elle ne faisait que commencer, sa petite vie. Des jours à vivre avec elle, il en avait à vivre. Des jours de bonheur, de tristesse, d'espoir, de déception et de fierté.

Il la croyait invincible. C'était elle qui réglait tous les problèmes, alors comment aurait-elle pu en avoir ?

Il aurait su.


End file.
